


New Adventurer

by Fantasywriter



Category: FFXIV, FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attraction, Cute, F/M, FFXV, Firstkiss, Fluff, Love, Miqo’te, Sweet, ffxiv - Freeform, loveatfirstfright, newfeeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasywriter/pseuds/Fantasywriter
Summary: You are a Miqo’te and Y’jhimei‘s friend. You set forth to search for her and find her ancient portal. You come across a new world and you find Y’jhimei along with a new friend of hers, a prince that is named Noctis. You never dreamed Noctis would fall head over heels for your type.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/ Original Character Female, Noctis Lucis Caelum/ Reader
Kudos: 10





	New Adventurer

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this based off my oc she is a Miqo’te name Yuki Strife. I just started playing FFXIV still learning everything. I used her for this, but for your all’s imaginations you can use your own oc, or just yourself. That’s why I put Noctisxreader as well. Hope you enjoy!

Noctis had went off to explore to find some new crystal rocks for Y'jhimei with her research. When her ancient portal lit up. 

“Oh! A new in comer from my world! They must be looking for me after all.” She bounced up from her booth and hurried over to the portal. She opened the door and there you stood. All you remembered was a bright light as you had stepped inside her portal.

“Oh wow! It’s you (Y/N) !” Y’jhimei said excitedly.

You look around curiously and up at Y’jhimei. 

“Yes, I was looking for you. I missed you and our little researches. You did show me how to use magic after all.” You place a hand on your hip. Y’jhimei giggled. You sigh in relief she is okay and give her a quick hug.

“Guess you’re right! I didn’t think anyone would be looking really.” Y’jhimei said. 

“Being gone for a month will do that.” You make a face at her. You look to the corner and see her big chocobo.

“Ohh! He’s here too I wondered!” You said , as you rushed over to him  
and began petting him. You didn’t noticed that Noctis had made it back for Y’jhimei. Til you heard a voice, you hadn’t heard anyone speak like that soft yet thick. You liked that voice already. You sprung around fast to see Noctis standing with Y’jhimei. 

He was very charming in your eyes. The way his sapphire eyes moved on you, made you blush. 

“Ohh! (Y/N) this is Noctis! He is an expert adventurer just like his friends. They are the best.” Y’jhimei said cheerfully.

Noctis was rubbing the back of his neck nervously and offer a shy smile raising his hand at you to say hello. His cheeks were bright red. Y’jhimei tilted her head at him and giggled. 

“Oh Noct! This is (Y/N) she’s a friend of mine, not that you can’t tell.” She snorted.

“Ughh yeah I figured...nice to meet you (Y/N)” He said looking at you like he was day dreaming. 

You become nervous and don’t even know why. 

“Same here.” You give him your best smile. Your heart beats faster. Noctis explains he has to go, yet he seems like he doesn’t want to. 

~*~

Later that night, you were getting ready to crawl into the sleeping bag in the tent Y’jhimei had been staying at. You hear her voice outside talking to a familiar voice. It was Noctis. 

Y’jhimei sticks her head inside the tent. 

“Hey, Noct wants to talk to you, like hang out.” She explains. She gives you a wink.

You become weak and your heart pounds in your chest.

“W-With me...why?” You ask feeling like your legs can’t move. Good thing your pjs look normal like any daily clothes. Just a pair of black shorts and a cute top, Y’jhimei let you borrow a pair she bought there.

Y’jhimei pulls you out of the tent. “Come on silly!” She giggled and there you are being dragged out of the tent looking up at Noctis. His eyes sparkle, thanks to the nigh sky stars above. 

“Here I can help...” Noctis offers his hand. You slowly grab it, which felts soft and warm. You stand up slowly, blushing. 

“So how about a night stroll? Y’jhimei says you like the stars....I’d um....” Noctis looks for the words to say. 

“Like to get to know you.” He gives you a gentle smile.

Your heart skips beats and feels like you’re dreaming. Why would he want to know you more out of all people?

“Sure, I do like the stars...a lot.” You say slowly. Noctis doesn’t let go of your hand he gently squeezes it. You two began to walk on a trail. You try to think of any thing to say, yet you’re nervous just as much as he is. 

“You know...I didn’t think your kind was real, til I met Y’jhimei. I think you guys are cool. She even gave me a suit that has a tail for me...and ears...” he said softly.

“Yep were very much real and she did that’s neat! You should wear it more often...” You say shyly, secretly thinking he would be adorable as a cat. 

Your tail moves side by side, not sure why but it is. 

“Maybe I will.” He grins over at you. Your heart speeds up, was he feeling this too a connection? You two barley knew each other yet you felt like you knew him your whole life even though, he made you nervous. 

“Y’jhimei says we’re staying here a little longer...” You blurt out trying to make anything out of a conversation. 

“That’s good you two should stay as long as you like....” Noctis said softly. 

“Maybe longer.” He added and squeezed your hand. 

“We’ll see!” You smiled over at him.  
Feeling more flutters in your stomach. 

“So...you’re probably wondering why I brought you out here.” Noctis says, as you two stop walking. He lets go of your hand for now. He is facing you, standing in front of you. 

“Yes....” You nibble on your lower lip nervously and grab your tail. You do this when you’re nervous. 

“I don’t know....just when I met you today...something happened...I’ve never ...” Noctis sighed, you can see him struggling for the words. 

“I-I‘ve never been attracted to someone as much as you. Never been interested til now....I just feel like I need to know you...you’re beautiful....I wanna start off slow of course we don’t have to move things quickly...” Noctis proposed staring into your eyes. He liked the way your cat eyes sparkled. 

You blush and you feel like your gonna faint, you’ve never had anyone tell you this. You try keeping it together. You fumble more with your tail. 

“That’s really sweet...you know...I felt something too...like a spark...?” You say shyly. 

“I’d like that very much Noctis...” You add in nervously smiling up at him. 

Noctis sighs relieved and gently grabs your hand again. 

“Please just call me Noct.” He says with the sweetest tone. 

“Okay Noct.” You giggle and swings your all’s hand. You look up at the stars trying to figure out is this all a dream.

You two begin to talk for hours, sitting under the stars getting to know each other more your all’s interests and back story. You are surprised when he mentions that he is a prince, because he is so down to earth. 

“That’s amazing and crazy, you’re a good example though Noct.” You playfully bump your shoulder to his. You were starting to warm up to him a lot.  
He slowly wraps his arm around you. 

“Is this okay...?” He asked shyly and politely. 

“Mmhm yes!” You blush as you snuggle to him and you can’t help, but have a little purr. 

Noctis finds it adorable. 

“You know....I never imagined me falling this hard for someone...” Noctis sighs happily. 

“Same here....” You look into his eyes and you feel the gravity pulling you close to him. He slowly leans in and places his warm hand on your cheek and presses his lips against yours. You feel the spark instantly through out your body. Flutters and you feel light. You press your lips back against his and slowly move your lips with him. The kiss is a little sloppy, but it’s fine because this is your alls first kiss. He pulls you close and holds you. You two continue to kiss for a few more seconds til you two can’t breathe. 

Noctis slowly departs his lips and stays close to yours. You get brave and move your hand up to his cheek and gently caress it and smile. 

“That was purrfect....(Y/N)” He whispers and smiles. 

“Yes it was.” You giggle.


End file.
